i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
I
Welcome to the I & N's Survivor Wikia This groups is dedicated to the Survivor group game "I & N's Survivor" located on Tengaged. It is meant to be used as a reference guide for those interested in the history behind the series. Below is the link to Tengaged for those interested in seeing it live: http://www.tengaged.com/group/8295 I & N's Survivor: Brazil (Season 1) The first season of I & N's Survivor took place in Brazil and featured eighteen new players to the series. It also featured the kidnapping twist made famous in Survivor: Samoa where one person would be kidnapped from the losing tribe and immune from tribal. http://i-ns-survivor.wikia.com/wiki/I_%26_N%27s_Survivor:_Brazil_(Season_1) I & N's Survivor: Egypt (Season 2) The second season of I & N's Survivor took place in Egypt and featured fourteen new players, as well as two returners from Season 1. It featured the returning players twist from Survivor: Redemption Island and Survivor: South Pacific as well as the Outcast twist from Survivor: Pearl Islands appropriately named the Mummy Twist. http://i-ns-survivor.wikia.com/wiki/I_%26_N%27s_Survivor:_Egypt_(Season_2) I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu (Season 3) The third season of I & N's Survivor took place in Vanua Levu and featured eighteen new players. It featured a twist known as the Black Vote. Up until the final five portion of the game, the person eliminated at tribal was allowed to cast another vote for someone that was on their tribe when they were eliminated. This vote would then be applied to that person's total the next time they visited tribal council. http://i-ns-survivor.wikia.com/wiki/I_%26_N%27s_Survivor:_Vanua_Levu_(Season_3) I & N's Survivor: India (Season 4) The fourth season of I & N's Survivor took place in India and featured eight new players and eight returnees from the first three seasons who failed to make the merge. It also featured a few twists know as the Target twist, no Hidden Immunity Idols, Combining Half Idols and No Targets for the Immunity Winner Post Merge. The Target twist worked in the manner that at each tribal council, everyone would be randomly assigned someone else in their tribe that they had to eliminate at that tribal, essentially their target. If they got that person out and voted for them then they would receive half of an immunity idol. If they succeeded in eliminating two targets then they would have a full Immunity idol in their possession. http://i-ns-survivor.wikia.com/wiki/I_%26_N%27s_Survivor:_India_(Season_4) I & N's Survivor: All Stars (Season 5) The best of the best from the first four seasons were brought back to play again as they entered for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. Featured in this season were 18 competitors that included 3 of the 4 winners, 2 of the 4 runners up, and 6 players who were competing for a third time in the series. If featured a few twists namely No Hidden Immunity Idols at camp, Advantage Island, the Secret Duo Twist, and the Bob vs. Nasty twist. Advantage Island worked in the sense that the winning tribe would send one member of the losing tribe to the island where they could guess the location of two advantages hidden there, the person would then choose someone from either tribe to join them and also guess the location of the advantages. The Secret Duo twist worked in the sense that each member would be given a person they would have to try and reach the merge with in order for both players to receive hidden immunity idols, however their partner was a member of the opposite tribe. The Bob vs. Nasty twist worked in the fact that tribes were chosen by Bob and Nasty in a draft before the game started in the spirit of co-host vs. co-host. The co-host whose person won the game would have bragging rights over the other. http://i-ns-survivor.wikia.com/wiki/I_%26_N%27s_Survivor:_All_Stars_(Season_5) Latest activity Category:Browse